In general, the temperature inside the passenger compartment of a vehicle rises to an uncomfortable level when it is parked in the sun on a hot summer day. It is beneficial to cover the windows of the vehicle with a light reflective cover to shield the windows from sun light to lower the temperature inside the passenger compartment.
Some vehicle owners use a portable fold-up shade that is placed in the interior of the front windshield above the dashboard to reflect sunlight from the windshield. This type of portable fold-up shade does not provide any shielding to sun light entering from the other windows in the passenger compartment. Sun light still streams into the automobile and increases the interior temperature inside the automobile.
Some vehicle owners use automobile covers mainly for long term weather storage, which does not prevent heat build-up inside the automobile. This type of automobile cover is usually tailored specifically to fit a particular model of an automobile, and is not easily adjustable. Such covers are usually heavy and bulky, and take up valuable space in the trunk. It takes time to set up and put the cover on the automobile, which makes it not ideal for providing temporary shading from the sun when the automobile is parked outside for a short period of time.
There is, therefore, a need for a flexible and collapsible shade cover which is adjustable to accommodate different vehicle types, makes and models.
There is a further need for a flexible and collapsible shade cover which is portable such that it can be stored in the trunk of the automobile for easy transportation and storage.
There is a still further need for a flexible and collapsible shade cover that is easy to attach and detach for assembly and disassembly to provide temporary shading when the user's vehicle is out in the sun.
There is yet a further need for a flexible and collapsible shade cover that is simple and economical to manufacture.